coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7705 (3rd October 2011)
Plot Kevin is upbeat but Sally is having second thoughts about having spent the night with him. Carla tells Maria that she's thinking about selling the flat and can't yet face the factory. Kirk makes arrangements to stay at Chesney and Katy's flat. Carla's touched. Tracy's suffering with morning sickness. Things at the factory are hectic and Hayley's concerned that Carla won't be meeting her new clients. Eileen and Becky worry that no new work will mean lay-offs. Sally and Kevin agree to meet after work to talk about last night. Becky receives the divorce settlement offer. Roy advises her to accept it and move on. Cheryl realises that she's been neglecting Lloyd. Kevin asks a delighted Pam if she'd like to have Jack overnight. Sally is asked out by Jeff for a drink tonight but she has to say no. Jeff's deflated. Bill can't get over the change in Pam and Kevin. Kevin tells Bill that he's back together with Sally. Lloyd and Cheryl go for a rare night out with Russ. Sophie and Sian return to No.4 to find Kevin vacuuming and conclude that Kevin and Sally are back together. Sally confides her doubts about sleeping with Kevin to Rita and wonders if she'd be better off having a fresh start with Jeff. A shell-shocked Steve brings the news that Jim has been given a minimum of seven years. Sally is furious that Sophie believes from Kevin that they're back together. Tracy comforts an upset and red-eyed Steve. Sally turns on Kevin and tells him to get out. Cast Regular cast *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Pam Hobsworth - Kate Anthony *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jeff Cullen - Steven Houghton Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Coronary Care Unit Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin assumes he and Sally are back together and hastily gives notice on his flat; and Becky is furious when she finds Tracy looking after the pub. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,700,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow: "We've just been talking about morning sickness. Tracy's got it something terrible. Did you get sick with Jason?" Eileen Grimshaw: "Mainly after he moved Rosie in." Category:2011 episodes